Pressure
by Torii2.0
Summary: Two different worlds collide; the rich and the unknown. They were rich girls that wanted out of their 'perfect' lives, and when they meet four guys it's more than they imagined. They experienced a world they didn't even realize existed, but the journey is tough and filled with challenges. Will they crack under pressure? Ikari Poke Oldrival ContestShipping
1. Prologue: caged

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Torii: Hey everyone! For those who recognize the summary, it's not stolen content or anything like that. This story has been written before on my old account I made when I was in high school (ToriiPheniox). It's so old my younger self couldn't spell phoenix right haha. Anyways flash forward 6 or so years, I've definitely changed and gotten better at writing (at least I hope IDK honestly) and stumbled on this story, previously titled **_Princesses to Rock Stars. _**I still felt the charm in the story and decided to crack it back open. A lot has changed in my writing style and how I perceive the world, so since I've changed so much, this story will too. Ex. definitely not as much violence. Well, I hope you like it and have fun with it as much as I am! Enjoy! **

**Jenna: After however many years, we're still best friends! So I'm back too! And if you're wondering who I am and what significance I have to the story, it's all a mystery. I'm just here for support, honestly. So thanks for reading and comment at the end of this chapter, please!**

* * *

Slowly, the doors behind Leaf Green slammed shut, silencing the hustle and bustle from this evening party. The lobby of the Intercontinental was as luxurious as many of her friends had told her. The white polished floors sparkled as the bright lights bounced from the gems on the chandeliers into her mother's eyes. Leaf played with her fingers seeing all traces of wonder and delight replaced with anger and disbelief.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" her mom whispered harshly as though people were pressing their ears to the other side of the door, "That stunt you pulled was unacceptable. I understand you're not fond of Grace Walters, but now is not the time to throw caution to the wind."

Leaf couldn't meet her mother's gaze, knowing she acted without thinking. Usually, tonight would have gone without incident, but after the onslaught of insults from Miss Walters, Leaf let herself be consumed by her emotions. There was only so much an 18-year-old girl could take and she was at her wit's end with the obnoxious prima donna. She looked at her mother's new husband of 3 months for help. Her stepdad, Henry, just sighed, giving her a disappointed look. She couldn't really blame him after her escapade. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Henry's corporate company had finally sealed a multimillion-dollar contract with one of Europe's largest marketing corporations and this party was to honor his people's hard work along with the new partnership. The CEO and many other big-name businessmen from MN/COM were invited with promises of a wonderful time and a chance to become more personal with one another. It was crucial for them to make a good impression for the other company, but after the encounter with Grace Walters, Leaf concluded she had ruined their chance. Even though, the teenager couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself. Grace always had a knack for verbally abusing her about her father or mother, but tonight would be the end of her chapter. Leaf made a statement and she was sure Grace finally got the message she was trying to communicate for the past three years.

The sound of clicking heels echoed around them as her mother resorted to pacing back and forth across the white floor with her eyebrows knitted. Something had to be done about this mistake. She stopped and stared at Henry for a good long minute as if talking to each other telepathically. The younger of the three waited patiently as the non-verbal conversations dragged on for what felt like hours. Her feet started to ache as she continued to fidget by swaying side to side in her nude-colored heels. Finally, the two adults nodded without speaking a word before looking at her.

"You're right. She has to formally apologize," Mother concluded.

Leaf's facial expression finally altered from the stoic, unapologetic attitude to one of surprise. There was no way she was going to apologize after the whole ordeal. She had successfully beaten Anna at her own game as she confidently stood her ground and dumped cocktail sauce all over her perfect white dress just moments ago. It was like the cherry on top of a perfectly executed dessert. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Apologize? Do you know Grace?" Leaf snapped, trying to hold her ground, "You can't expect me to walk up to her and apologize!"

"Of course not."

Leaf let out a sigh of relief as the image of Grace's condescending smile melted away. There was no way she would even whisper an apology to her. It would be the most humiliating experience of her teenage life.

"I think you need to apologize to her and the rest of our guests on stage."

The color in Leaf's face drained away as she registered what her mom was implying. Suddenly her mind filled with images of her onstage with prying eyes and pitied looks. Whispers and snarky remarks played in her head as her mind created scene after scene of humiliation. She balled her frustration into fists as she stared at her mother's unwavering expression.

"You don't know what she said," she bit back tears.

"Ok, then you can very well explain to me what happened," her mother looked at her pointedly, urging her to speak.

Leaf suddenly couldn't look her mother or Henry in the eyes as memories of the past reeled through her mind. The looks of excited guests lit up as she talked about her upcoming performance, the smile on her face, for the first time in two years, was genuine, and soon her hunger was urging her to the snack table. If you had asked Leaf how she was feeling, she would have actually answered truthfully with a grin, but within minutes of choosing sushi over pastries, Grace had successfully smothered her spark.

_"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the blonde-haired heiress sneered, looking at Leaf as if she were a spider, "how's the new daddy?"_

_"Grace..." Leaf warned, not wanting to make a scene at Henry's organization party. As the two girls stood, the atmosphere around each of them changed making people glance in their direction. Grace Walters smugly took a sip from her glass of champagne, getting ready to shotgun her insult. Leaf knew Grace would never pass up an opportunity to shame her and her family and as she glared at her bully, the brunette braced herself._

_"What?" the latter asked with a shrug, faking innocence, "I'm just asking to see if the man your mother easily crawled into bed with is as nice as he is rich."_

Leaf bit her lip, not wanting to put a wedge between her mother and Henry. If she told them everything, there was a possibility Henry would look at both of them differently. With the choice between her mother's happiness and self-gratification, she knew the answer before she even asked herself.

"Nevermind," the teenager dismissed before turning to Henry, "I'm sorry this all happened."

Her stepdad gave a small smile, "It's alright, but I think your mother is right. A public apology would go a long way."

Leaf nodded her head even though, for the first time, the idea of getting onstage haunted her. Without another word, the brunette made her way back to the party, her feet leading her to the front of the room. As she slipped through the crowd, the eyes of every party guest glanced her way as they whispered to one another. She forced a smile on her face as she greeted guests as she made her way to the stage.

_Breathe and take another step. _The words from her father kept her grounded as she weaved through the crowd. She was mentally preparing her small speech, going over her words in both English and French, when she noticed her moist cheeks. Tears escaped her eyes as her emotions dominated her rational thinking. Her chest was heavy making it hard to breathe, and her head hurt from frustration and resentment. Leaf tried her best to wipe the tears away, but it seemed like her body shook harder.

"Leaf?" the voice of her best friend broke through the muffled sounds of her sobs, "What happened?

Green shook her head as she tried to regain her composure. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, but instead of feeling comfort, memories of her father overwhelmed her. She could almost see his bright smile and hear his encouraging words, but in the end, they were only reminders of what she had lost.

With one last wipe of her eyes, Leaf stood straight, shoulders back and plastered a smile on her face. Her eyes were puffy while her cheeks started to turn red. May looked at Leaf with concern and worry, knowing her smile was a facade.

"I'm alright. Sorry to worry you." Leaf answered back, taking a deep, calming breath.

With the last of her strength, Leaf walked on to the stage with a mic in hand. Instantaneously, the party directed their attention to her. This was different compared to her performances or competitions back home. During those routines, she was confident in her steps and her skills to follow the rhythm, but as she stood in front of all those people waiting for her to speak, it felt like the room was getting smaller and there were too many people in such a small space.

_Just start with your name._

"Good evening, my name is Leaf Green..." her voice was shaking with each word and she bit her lip in frustration for her lack of control, "I understand I made quite a commotion tonight, so I would like to take this time to apologize to everyone and to Grace Walters."

Her eyes scanned the crowd before landing on May and her perfectly styled hair. Her head was looking around the crowd with an angry expression and balled up fists. Knowing her, she was probably trying to track down Grace to give her a piece of her mind. The thoughts made her smile. Her eyes passed over her friends and then, found her mother and Henry standing towards the back of the room with a small, apologetic smile. Mother gave a thumbs-up as she did at her meets, but she didn't find comfort in her gesture. Leaf closed her eyes feeling resentment and hurt, but she wouldn't let her emotions to get the better of her. Finally, as she opened her eyes, she found the object of her anger and embarrassment, Grace Walters. Grace stood among the sea of people with her arms crossed and a smile playing on her lips. The look of triumph was obvious on her face and Leaf hated it. Grace had disrespected her and she had only defended her family. She shouldn't have to apologize. She wouldn't.

"Actually Grace, come on up here so I can do this properly," Leaf smirked as her speech revised itself in her head. The crowded room was filled with whispers as they turned to look for Grace. The blonde's expression faltered as she stared at Leaf with shock, but just as quickly, she recomposed herself and slowly made her way to the stage, standing beside her.

"Let's give Ms. Walters a round of applause."

"What are you doing?" her new stage partner whispered as the room echoed with applause. Without acknowledging her question, Leaf grabbed Grace's cold hands and gave her a sickly sweet smile. Grace forced one of her own to mirrors hers, but she knew something was up. She wasn't stupid enough to believe Leaf was going to roll over like a dog and apologize.

"Grace Walters, we have known each other for years and this journey has been interesting. I vividly remember when we first met. It was at Wellington's Gymnastics Association. I was early and wanted to get started right away. You walked in saw me stretching and do you remember what you said to me?"

Grace looked at Leaf with caution, trying to choose her words carefully, "I said your skill level needs improving."

Leaf shook her head with a real smile on her lips making the color drain from Grace's face. The audience around them had long been quiet as their performance went on. The room was filled with tension and no one dared to break the silence

"If I remember correctly, you said I was such an idiot to think coming early would get me ahead. Skill wins over hard work every time." Leaf kept the sickly sweet smile but Grace saw the irritation in her eyes.

"Skip forward to our second year of high school, the year my dad passed away. I was gone for a whole week of school, but the day I came back it was like torture, not only because my dad wasn't there anymore, but because the moment I saw you, the first thing you said was..." Leaf paused for dramatic effect, tapping her finger on her chin as though she were trying to remember, but Grace knew it was an act. "Oh, I remember now! You told me, I wasn't getting any handouts because my dad was too weak to keep on living." Leaf released a breath as the memory and the hurt coursed through her. Grace's face burned as she heard those words with her own ears, realizing how harsh they sounded.

"There are many more accounts of her harassment but not enough hours in the night to continue. So to conclude, I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening; however, I'm not sorry for standing up for my family and the legacy they hold. Thank you and enjoy the festivities."


	2. Taste of Freedom 01

**REVISED PROLOGUE, PLEASE READ SO THERES NO CONFUSION [2/11/19]**

"Leaf, can we talk about what happened last week?" my friend Misty asks, exchanging a look with May. I sigh before I turn around in my seat to look at them both. Their eyes stare into mine with anticipation, making me uneasy. Ever since I came back from France, Misty has been on my case about the whole thing. She's heard bit and pieces, but for the most part, she's been in the dark.

"What's there to talk about? Grace harassed me and I retaliated then like usual I got burned," I state as I remember the uncomfortable look my mom and Henry gave me. She felt bad about my torment, but I was still out of line. So here I am, grounded from extracurricular activities except for my gymnastic practices. No friend dates, no shelter days, and absolutely no recitals despite continuing to practice every day.

_Your father would be so disappointed._ The words echo in my head. I feel a sharp pain overwhelm my nose and I try my hardest to contain my tears. I don't need to embarrass myself anymore.

"At least your mom let you come on this field trip," Drew pipes in with his signature perfect smile as he rubs my back.

"Yes, and going to the Museum of International Folk Art to write a ten-page paper is my definition of fun," I grumble sarcastically, running my fingers over Wellington Prep's breast patch on my blazer.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find something you didn't know you liked," May offered with a shrug.

* * *

As the buses pull up to the museum, a sense of dread settles at the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't tell if it's because I wasn't looking forward to the assignment or if I'm still bummed from the France incident, but the only thing calling out to me is my bed. Without giving it much thought, I grab my book bag and my blazer before exiting the bus with my friends. I look in my bag to make sure I have everything and the next thing I know I smack into May as she straightens out the red skirt to her uniform. She stumbles to the ground, spilling her own stuff everywhere. I turn to apologize and help her pick her stuff up, but somehow end up swinging my bag into Drew's stomach, causing him to double over. Panic falls over me as I try to apologize and comfort my friends. How can I perform a perfect full-out in the gym, but practically fall over my own two feet everywhere else?

"I'm sorry!" I say to my friends, before looking to Misty for help but only to find her doubled over laughing. She shakes her head as she tries her best to catch a breath. Apparently, my lack of coordination is amusing to her.

"What is wrong with me," I wail, burying my face in my hands. Drew clears his throat as he adjusts his red tie before patting me on the head like one of his dogs. I glare through my hands but still feel the embarrassment consume me. Please world, swallow me whole.

"Many things, young one, but not enough hours in the day," he says with a cheeky smile. This time, I purposely stomp on his foot before heading up the stairs behind the Professor. Misty's roars of laughter meet my ears and for the first time today, I feel a smile creep on my face.

* * *

In a few minutes, everyone gathers in the lobby of the International waiting for our next instructions. As my group makes small talk, I notice how small the lobby feels. Taking a look around, I see teenagers I've never seen before, not in our schools' usual red and gray uniforms. I back up to get a better look at the situation and see a crowd of students trailing out the door.

"Shouldn't Wellington be the only school here?" I ask my friends, still looking around. They stop their conversation to take a quick glance around to assess the mass of people.

"Looks like it's a public school," Misty says and soon, turns around to a boy wearing a red baseball cap, "Excuse me, what school are you from?"

The boy turns and openly checks out Misty before answering, "Lincoln High School."

The rest of us stare at him with our mouths practically open from shock and disgust. Misty, on the other hand, scoffed before ripping off his hat. The boy shoots her a glare and tries to snatch it back, but luckily she dodges his attack. I literally hear a low growl from the latter and I almost laugh at how ridiculous he sounds.

"I'm sorry, but I don't tolerate animals looking at me as prey," Misty sneers, stuffing his hat in her bag.

"Don't you know if a girl steals a guys hats, she's basically flirting? Give it back." The boy rolls his eyes. We look to Misty, expecting her to have a witty comeback, but only see her stuffing a piece of paper in his shirt pocket.

"Who said I wasn't flirting?" she winks, "If you want your hat back, call me before you guys head out."

Without missing a beat, Misty turns around and heads closer to Professor Niche, leaving everyone baffled. I glance at the boy and see a swirl of emotions written all over his face; surprise, confusion, uncertainty, curiosity but most of all amusement. We follow after Misty and once we were all together once more, May grabs her shoulder, forcing her to face us. The three of us can practically see her shaking from nerves but before I can comfort her Drew's thundering voice pierces through the lobby.

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh-oh... Daddy's mad," May whispers to me. My face heats up and I curse my tainted mind for being so weak. She just meant Drew acted like the protector even though we are very capable young women.

"I actually don't know," Misty sheepishly says, playing with her fingers.

"In the five years I've known you, you have never ever-"

"I know! At first, I was appalled at first but then I remembered this episode of Criminal Minds where the girl comes onto the guy and next thing I know, my inner tigress came out."

"There is so much wrong with what you just said," May says with a shake of her head.

"On Criminal Minds?" Drew shouts, "Do you know what happens on Criminal Minds? People DIE!"

I know I need to be serious, but I couldn't help laughing at his statement. I threw my head back letting my emotions take control, but ended up hitting a passerby, making him stumble. I feel ice and liquids spill on my white shirt, making me screech and curse.

"Jesus Christ, I just need to put them in a box," Drew groans, looking towards the sky like God was going to drop one down.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" a male voice panics. I turn around to see emerald eyes staring at me apologetically. I try to give him a reassuring smile, but with the cold drink and the a/c working perfectly I just shiver.

"Here, your blazer."

May wraps my blazer around my shoulders, trying to warm me up, but I only feel gross and uncomfortable now. I let out a sigh and move to grab my bag, but a hand beats me to it. I raise my eyebrows at the brazen, yet the very attractive guy in purple.

"Let me buy you a shirt in the gift shop. I feel really bad and you might get sick," the boy says with a sigh, holding my bag for me. I'm about to decline his offer and get my bag back, but May beats me to the punch.

"I'll go check if there's an extra shirt on the bus, but I think that's the best opinion."

"I agree," Drew nods, "I'll let Professor Niche know. Misty, come on and contain that damn tigress."

Before I get another word in, I'm left alone with the boy in the purple shirt. He smiles and leads me to the shop. I wrap the blazer closer to my body and follow after.

Once inside, I quickly got distracted with the small knick-knacks and gizmos playing to my interest. I stop at every table and examine the figurines and dishware, not only admiring the design but also the time and effort put towards the designer's craft.

"Handmade," I say to myself in wonder, looking at the bottom of the blue mug. My hand runs over the surface and I feel the imperfections of the clay art piece, making me love it even more. It's perfect for my collection. This is one of a kind.

"Do you want it?" Mr. Purple Shirt asks me, studying me with interest.

My face burns red and I put it back immediately. I saw the price tag on the bottom and 39.99 was pricey for a twelve-ounce mug. Many girls at school might not bat an eye at the expense, but my dad taught me better. Money is a fickle thing and we didn't need to spend it on everything we laid our eyes on.

"No, the shirt is more than enough."

His eyebrows raise in surprise before chuckling to himself. Did I say something weird? As he turns around towards the large section of clothes, I grab his shirt to make him look at me. His emerald eyes catch mine and it takes everything in me to speak.

"What's so funny?"

It takes him a second to realize what I'm asking and soon he's laughing again. "Sorry, sorry. I just didn't expect you to deny my offer."

"Because I'm from a private school?" I challenge, taking him by surprise again.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"So what if I am? You're going to assume I can't take you on, too?"

"Woah. Settle down, fireball," the boy laughs, receiving another glare from me, "Let's just pick out a shirt, shall we?"

He extends his hand to me like some knight in shining armor. My body is telling me to hold his hand, but instead, I glance at it, deciding to walk myself to the clothing area. I see the amused shake of his head out of the corner of my eye as he drops his hand and follows me closely. A sense of pride washes over me and I hold my head up a little higher.

"I'm Gary," he finally introduces glancing at me with amusement in his eyes and showing me a pink and white shirt with the museum's names and bird feathers around the emblem.

"Leaf, Leaf Green."

I show Gary a nice white shirt with a black emblem instead, giving him a cheeky smile. The only problem is the size, large. I scour through the white shirts and realize they don't have anything smaller. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk over to Gary and hand him the shirt.

"Isn't this too big? You're like maybe five foot, Leaf."

"For your information, I'm 5'2". The perfect height for my sport."

"Your sport?" he questions as he takes the shirt to the check-out counter, "Softball?"

As he finalizes the purchase, we walk back into the foyer. My eyes immediately search the crowd, but I don't see Misty or May anywhere. He hands me the shirt and my backpack as I give him an amused look.

"Let me change and you can try again," I say on my way towards the bathroom. As I change, I mentally kick myself for thinking he would stick around after he paid me the favor. Judging from his looks, he probably has a girlfriend or at least someone he's talking to, making me some clumsy girl at a museum in need of a new shirt.

_Stupid._

I tie the excess fabric in a knot in front like I did when I was in cheerleading before checking out my reflection for any imperfections. Other than my brown hair being a bit voluminous, everything looked good.

_Gary looks really good. _

I shake my head as I try to knock the thoughts out. He was just being nice. I sigh as I exit the bathroom, asking Misty for their location.

"Gymnastics."

I look up from my phone in surprise to see Gary in the same spot I left him. His smile spread to his beautiful green eyes and I'm silently thanking God for letting this happen.

"How did you know?" I ask as I stand in front of him with a little sass and getting a whiff of his cologne. God, he smells great.

"Talent alone is not enough. I believe that a really good gymnast is 10% inspiration and 90% perspiration," he quotes my sticker on my backpack, sending a wave of butterflies through my stomach. We look into each other's eyes, feeling something spark between us. I bite my lip and for a second I see his face slowly turn red.

"Gary! Come on, the teacher is looking for you!" Misty's hatless boy yells, grabbing our attention. I see disappointment flash over his face, but he quickly recomposes himself and grabs a pen from the strap of my backpack. I chuckle as he reaches over the counter and snags a piece of paper. Ever since I bumped into Gary, it's as if I can't stop smiling and as he writes his number on the piece of paper, I realize I'm not just some clumsy girl he dumped drinks on. I'm the clumsy girl with his number.

* * *

**Torii: As you can tell, I'm trying to change my style. I noticed because I do a lot of technical writing for school and such, my creative writing is very rusty. So I tried to be more relaxed here and have fun. **

**Jenna: I like it a lot! Review please my pretties! **


End file.
